mucfandomcom-20200215-history
New Recruit
New Recruit is the first level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough One year has past since the operation concerning Shepherd. You now play as Sergeant Josh Rogers. You get some orders from Captain Salmon then you are to go to the run & shoot course. He runs the course under 60 seconds and then regroups with the squad. Transcript Briefing Wolf logo appears Picture of Captain Salmon appears and Intro music same as SSDD Ingame Captain Salmon: Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 102'. Sergeant Rogers here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how its done. No offense, but I see a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range. You don't end up hitting a damn thing and it makes you look like an ass. Sergeant Rogers, show 'em what I'm talking about. Grab the weapon from the table. (Josh picks up the Howa Type 89 sitting on the table.) *Captain Salmon: Now turn around and hit the targets. (If you try to shoot the targets by aiming down the sights) *Captain Salmon: Come on Sergeant, I'm trying to make a point here. (Josh shoots the targets by firing from the hip.) (The player is asked if they want to invert the looking controls) *Captain Salmon: See what I mean? He sprayed bullets all over the damn place. You've got to pick your targets by aiming deliberatly down your sights from a stable stance. Sergeant Rogers, show our friends here how the Rangers and Wolves take down a target. Crouch first, than aim down your sight at the targets. (Josh crouches, aims down the sight and shoots all the targets.) *Captain Salmon: That's all there is to it. You want your targets to go down? You gotta aim down your sights. Aiming down your sights also works for switching quickly between targets. Aim down your sights, then pop in and out to acquire new targets. Show 'em Sergeant. (Again, Josh aim down the sight and shoots all the targets.) *Captain Salmon: If your target is close to where you are aiming, you can snap to it quickly by aiming down your sights. Now that's how you do it. You want to take down your targets quickly and with control. Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target. The Sergeant here will demonstrate. (Josh shoots through some wood and hits a target.) *Captain Salmon: Last but not least, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade. Sergeant Rogers, pick up some frag grenades from the table. Toss the grenade down range and take out several targets at once. (Josh picks up some frag grenades from the table,and throws it to the targets to destroy them.) *Captain Salmon: Good. Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces. So think twice about throwing one up hill. All right, thanks for the help, Sergeant Rogers. Now get over to The Course...General Rogers wants to see you run the course. All right, who here wants to go first? Show me what you've learned so far. (Josh heads for the Course .Soldiers can be seen playing basketball, repairing a HMMWV, on guard towers, exercising, looking at a phone, and eating chocolate. If the player gets close enough, they can hear their conversations. ) (If the player stay in the basketball court) *GySGT Wilkerson: Get off the court dude. If the player continue to stands there *CPL. Crown: Come on man wait your turn. (If the player still stands there.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Josh, what the Hell? (Josh enters The Course.) *Lt. Mannings: Hey Sergeant. Welcome back to The Pit. Heard General Rogers wants to pull a shooter from our unit for some special op. Anyway he's up there in observation. Go ahead and grab a pistol. (Rogers picks up the Desert Eagle sitting on the table.) *Lt Mannings: Alright, try switching to your rifle. (Josh switches back to his T89.) *Lt Mannings: Good, now switch to your sidearm again (PFC Allen switches back to the Desert Eagle *Lt Mannings: See how fast that was? Remember... switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. (She opens a few crates and then opens the gate.) Lt. Mannings: Well, smile for the cameras and don't miss... Rogers' gonna be watching. Best shooter gets to join the prima dona squad... if that's your thing. Ok, head on in. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up. (if Josh stays for a moment) *Lt Mannings: I don't know why we aren't being sent in first. Sure, we can't do the shit that Delta can, but whatever... That's SOCOM brass for ya. And all these freaking blocking positions? When are we gonna see some real action instead of babysitting SEALs and D-Boys, hooah? (Mannings Sighs) (Josh enters the 1st Area and the first set of targets pops up.) Lt. Mannings: Clear the first area. Go! Go! Go! (Josh clears the 1st Area.) *Lt. Mannings: Area cleared! Move into the building! Josh clears the building. *Lt. Mannings: Up the stairs! Josh runs up the stairs. *Lt. Mannings: Melee with your knife! (Josh knifes the target.) *Lt. Mannings: Area cleared! Jump down! (Josh jumps off the ledge.) *Lt. Mannings: Last area! Move! Move! (Josh clears the last area.) *Lt. Mannings: Sprint to the exit. Clock's ticking! (When Josh reaches the exit, Lt. Mannings will comment on your run depending on how well you ran it. The following is just an example.) Lt. Mannings: Alright, I've seen worse. You've got a few rough edges though. (Now there's an option for what difficulty you want to play on.) *Lt. Mannings: Ok, head upstairs and regroup with your team, or you can go back in and run the course again. (If you decide not to run the course again, SGT Rogers runs out of The Pit. Some Humvee arrived. Wounded soldiers are being carried out of it.The alarm is ringing.) *Wolf Company HQ: All Wolf units, get to your victors. We're heading out. *1SG. Maccerson: They blew the damn ships! We gotta move! *PFC. Alison: BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact! *Captain Salmon: Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out! (level ends.) Category:Missions